The optical fiber finds wide usage in optical-fiber transmission over the last few years. One such type of optical fiber is non-zero dispersion shifted optical fiber used in wavelength division multiplexing systems for long haul applications. Typically, the performance of these optical fibers is determined based on a reduction in dispersion and bending losses over a broad range of bandwidth. In general, the dispersion and bending losses are minimized based on a refractive index profile. The refractive index profile defines the properties of a core section and a cladding section. Also, the refractive index profile illustrates a relationship between the refractive index of the optical fiber with a radius of the optical fiber. Further, this profile is determined based on a concentration of dopants and materials used during manufacturing. Furthermore, the dispersion and bending losses are controlled by varying the refractive index profile.
Currently deployed non-zero dispersion shifted fibers have certain drawbacks. The non-zero dispersion shifted fibers of G.655 category exhibit high macro bending losses and dispersion values leading to increase in system penalty and network budget. This leads to reduction in reliability of optical fiber under bending conditions.
In light of the above stated discussion, there is a need for an optical fiber that has low macro bending losses and low dispersion values while being suitable for WDM systems in long haul communications.